Everything Changes
by Raeha
Summary: Just what the title says! @-)--


Everything Changes Author's Note: I have been using my 12-year-old brain too much lately and I'm out of ideas. I hope this story isn't too bad even though it's short. I give all of the credit for the plot to my friend who wanted me to write this. Enjoy! Now back to the story! @-)-- Ash: 28 1/2 CiCi: 27 Misty and Nick: 29 Brock and Suzie: 30 This story takes place long after the Pokemon League. Ash is a master. He defeated Team Rocket. Ash is married to a girl about one year younger then him named Cecelia (or CiCi for short). CiCi has long, dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Misty is happily dating a young man named Nick. Nick has black hair and gray eyes. Brock is married to Suzie (the breeder that gave him Vulpix). Ash and Misty don't talk except for cards on holidays. Brock keeps in touch with both of them. Brock and Suzie opened a shop for their breeding skills to be showed. They are making a lot of money. Pikachu lives with Brock because of the food. He visits Ash every day for at least 3 hours. Things have really changed. Ash was sitting on his couch with Pikachu when he got a call on the videophone. He turned it on and up popped a picture of Misty. He really liked her when they were on his journey but now he loved somebody else, his wife. Misty was happy about something. She started humming while waiting for Ash to pick up the phone. When he answered he looked surprised. "Hi, Ash" she said in a singsong voice. Something was definitely up. "Hi, Misty. What's up?" he asked politely trying not to let her know that he felt something was amiss. "Well Ash, as you know I've been dating this really cute guy and everything and I was wondering if you could like come to dinner with us. Cici is welcome of course and you too Pikachu ,"she said to the little yellow rodent who just poked his head from around Ash. "My boyfriend is cooking." "Well, I guess since we are friends and all," replied Ash trying to sound bored with it. "Ash Ketchum you'd better be coming to dinner you hear me? I thought so! Know you'll need to be here at my house tonight between 4:30 and 5:00. Here are the directions." Misty carefully explained everything to a windblown Ash who stared blankly but he understood every word she said. Later at dinner Cici was introduced to Nick and they really hit it off. Of course they weren't flirting or anything but they acted like they were old friends. Ash and Misty got worried but they trusted them. When it was time for dinner they all sat down at the table. They talked about pokemon some. Then they discussed life and how things have really changed. They found out that Cici was expecting which at first misty almost blew her top but she pretended to not care. She didn't like the fact Ash was married and she wasn't. After dinner they talked around the fireplace. Late that night Misty decided to offer Ash and Cici a room for the night, "Would you two like to stay the night at our house so that you don't drive back so late in the cold?" "Sure, we'd love to Misty," said an all too cheerful Cici. "Well I've got two spare rooms," she said trying to be polite. "Well that's ok we can share one right baby?" replied Cici. "Well I guess we can," said Ash in a not so polite tone. You could tell he was tired of this whole 'baby/honey/pookie' thing. They all started playing a game of Truth or Dare like they were kids again. This time it was more adult (NOT THAT way sick people). "Truth or dare...Ash" said Misty. "Dare," he replied like he could do the impossible. The way they played was on teams. The person who asked truth or dare's partner got to pick it. If the person didn't answer truthfully or didn't do the dare they had to do one that the whole group picked. "I dare you to...kiss Misty" dared Nick smiling at this. He knew that they wouldn't do THAT. "Ok" said Ash like it was nothing. "What. No way. Never. No. Not ever. Not that. Please." Begged Misty. "Oh come on Misty. It's just a kiss. Plus if you don't do it we all decide on another dare for you." "Ok, but only because I have to." "Don't you try anything funny" she whispered to Ash. "Ok. You must hold it for at least 3 seconds," added Nick. Cici by this time was starting to turn red. If she said anything though she would be dared. "Ready, set, go!" Ash and Misty kissed and held it out for 10 seconds. They enjoyed it but couldn't do anything about it. Cici pulled them apart and Nick just stared. "Um...ok. Truth or dare...Nick" said Ash giving up on silence. "Truth" gulped Nick. "Ok, how did you and Misty meet?" said Cici hoping for something embarrassing for Misty. Nick just stared for a second and then started" We met at the ice cream shop down the road." "Oh wow that was fun," interrogated Cici, "your turn." "Well truth or dare Cici" he said hoping it'd be a truth. "Dare" she retorted with confidence. "I dare you to kiss Nick since I HAD to kiss Ash" said Misty with a smirk. "Of course for just as long." The two (Nick and Cici) gulped. "Ready, Go!" yelled Misty. They kissed but for about 20seconds. Ash and Misty just stared when they got finished. Everyone was nervous by now so they decided to quit this game. They all went to sleep in different rooms. The next morning Ash and Cici got into an argument with Nick and Misty. Later that week Ash and Cici got divorced and Nick broke up with Misty. Ash never heard from any of the three ever again. Cici and nick got married and had 3 children. Nobody knows what happened to Misty just that she died at the age of 49 from some mysterious poison. Ash stayed a pokemon master until the day he died at the age of 52 also from poison. Nick got a job at a chemical plant and Cici took care of the kids. To this day we wonder what happened to make this story turn out this way. The End 


End file.
